David Tennant
david tennant (nascido David John McDonald em 18 de Abril de 1971), é um ator e dublador escocês que retratou o Décimo Doutor de 2005 a 2010, assumindo o papel do Doctor depois de Christopher Eccleston na conclusão de The Parting of the Ways. Ele fez a sua última aparição regular no papel em The End of Time, uma história especial de duas partes que se concluiu no Ano Novo de 2010, com Matt Smith assumindo o papel do Doctor. Antes de interpretar o Doctor, Tennant também retratou vários personagens em vários áudios da Big Finish Adventures. infância Tennant nasceu David John McDonald em 18 de abril de 1971 em Bathgate, West Lothian, filho de Alexander "Sandy" McDonald (1937-2016), um ministro que serviu como moderador da Assembléia Geral da Igreja da Escócia, e Helen McLeod (1940-2007). Ele cresceu com seu irmão Blair e sua irmã Karen 6 em Ralston, Renfrewshire, onde seu pai era o ministro local. Dois dos bisavós maternos de Tennant, William e Agnes Blair, eram fiéis protestantes do condado de Londonderry, na Irlanda do Norte, que estavam entre os signatários da Aliança do Ulster em 1912. William era membro da Ordem Laranja. O avô materno de Tennant, o futebolista Archie McLeod, conheceu a filha de William e Agnes, Nellie, enquanto jogava pelo Derry City FC. McLeod era descendente de arrendatários da Ilha de Mull. Na idade de três anos, Tennant disse a seus pais que ele queria se tornar um ator, porque ele era um fã de Doctor Who, mas eles tentaram encorajá-lo a buscar trabalho mais convencional. 6 Ele assistiu a quase todos os episódios de Doctor Who por anos, e ele falou com Tom Baker em um evento de autógrafos em Glasgow. Tennant diz que ele era "absurdamente decidido" em perseguir uma carreira de ator. Tennant foi educado em Ralston Primary e Paisley Grammar School. Ele atuou em produções escolares ao longo da escola primária e secundária. O talento de Tennant em tenra idade foi descoberto pela atriz escocesa Edith MacArthur. Depois de ver sua primeira apresentação aos 11 anos, ela disse a seus pais que ele se tornaria um ator de sucesso. Tennant também assistiu às aulas de sábado na Royal Scottish Academy of Music e Drama; aos 16 anos, ele fez uma audição para a Academia, um dos seus alunos mais jovens, e estudou lá entre as idades de 17 e 20. Ele levou seu nome artístico do vocalista do Pet Shop Boys Neil Tennant depois de ler um exemplar da revista Smash Hits porque havia outro David McDonald já nos livros da união Equity. Tennant afirmou que mais tarde ele teve que mudar legalmente seu nome para Tennant para cumprir as regras do Screen Actors Guild. carreira Tennant fez sua estréia como ator profissional ainda na escola secundária. Quando ele tinha 16 anos, ele atuou em um filme anti-tabagismo feito pelo Conselho de Saúde de Glasgow, que foi ao ar na televisão e também foi exibido nas escolas. No ano seguinte, ele desempenhou um papel em um episódio de Dramarama. O primeiro papel profissional de Tennant ao se formar na escola de teatro foi em uma encenação de The Resistible Rise, de Arturo Ui, co-estrelando Ashley Jensen, uma das poucas peças em que atuou como parte da agitada companhia de teatro 7:84. Ele também fez uma aparição na televisão no sitcom da TV escocesa Rab C Nesbitt como uma garçonete transexual chamada Davina. Na década de 1990, ele apareceu em várias peças no Dundee Repertory Theatre. Tennant foi premiado com seu primeiro grande papel na TV como o maníaco depressivo Campbell na série dramática da BBC na Escócia, Takin 'Over the Asylum (1994), depois de impressionar o diretor David Blair durante as filmagens de outro drama - Strathblair (1992). Como Tennant recordou da audição, "eles precisavam de alguém que pudesse agir com credibilidade e com um desempenho de 19 anos". Durante as filmagens, de Takin 'Over the Asylum ele conheceu a atriz e escritora de quadrinhos Arabella Weir. Quando ele se mudou para Londres pouco depois, alojou-se com Weir por cinco anos e tornou-se padrinho de seu filho mais novo. Subseqüentemente apareceu com Weir em muitas produções: como convidada em sua falsa série de televisão Posh Nosh, no drama de áudio Doctor Who Exile (durante o qual Weir interpretou uma versão alternativa do Doctor), e como membros do painel no West Wing Ultimate Quiz em More4 (Weir depois estrelou em Doctor Who depois que Tennant deixou a série). Um de seus primeiros papéis na tela grande foi em Jude (1996), em que ele compartilhou uma cena com Christopher Eccleston, interpretando um estudante bêbado que desafia Jude de Eccleston para provar seu intelecto. Coincidentemente, Eccleston retratou a encarnação do Doctor imediatamente anterior à da Tennant. Tennant desenvolveu sua carreira no teatro britânico, frequentemente se apresentando com a Royal Shakespeare Company. Seu primeiro papel shakespeariano para o RSC foi em As You Like It (1996); tendo feito um teste para o papel de Orlando, o líder romântico, ele foi escalado como o bobo da corte Touchstone, que ele interpretou com seu sotaque escocês natural. Posteriormente, ele se especializou em papéis cômicos, interpretando Antipholus of Syracuse em A Comédia dos Erros e Captain Jack Absolute em The Rivals, embora ele também tenha interpretado o papel trágico de Romeu em Romeu e Julieta. Tennant contribuiu para várias dramatizações em áudio de Shakespeare para a série de Arkangel Shakespeare (1998). Seus papéis incluem uma represália ao antífolo de Siracusa em A comédia dos erros, bem como a Launcelot Gobbo em O Mercador de Veneza, Edgar / Pobre Tom em King Lear, e Mercutio em Romeu e Julieta, os quais ele realiza em sua vida natural. sotaque. Em 1995, Tennant apareceu no Royal National Theatre, em Londres, fazendo o papel de Nicholas Beckett em What Or Butler Saw, de Joe Orton. Na televisão, ele apareceu no primeiro episódio de Randall e Hopkirk, de Reeves e Mortimer, em 2000, interpretando um artista excêntrico. Este é um dos seus poucos papéis de TV em seu sotaque escocês nativo. Durante a temporada de Natal de 2002, ele estrelou em uma série de anúncios de televisão para a Boots the Chemists. Ele começou a aparecer na televisão com mais destaque em 2004 e 2005, quando apareceu em uma dramatização de He Knew He Was Right (2004), Blackpool (2004), Casanova (2005) e The Quatermass Experiment (2005). No cinema, ele apareceu em Bright Young Things (2003), e mais tarde nesse mesmo ano apareceu como Barty Crouch Jr. em Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo. doctor who ( 2005 - 2010|2013) Doctor Who retornou às telas britânicas em 2005, com Christopher Eccleston fazendo o papel do Nono Doctor na primeira série. Tennant o substituiu a partir da segunda série, fazendo sua primeira aparição breve como o Décimo Doctor no episódio "The Parting of the Ways" (2005) no final da cena de regeneração, e também apareceu em um mini especial de 7 minutos -episode mostrado como parte do apelo Children in Need de 2005, transmitido em 18 de novembro de 2005. Ele começou a filmar a nova série de Doctor Who no final de julho de 2005. Sua primeira apresentação como Doctor foi um especial de 60 minutos " The Christmas Invasion ", transmitido pela primeira vez no dia de Natal de 2005. Tennant recebeu formalmente o papel de Doctor durante os ensaios do The Quatermass Experiment. Embora o elenco não tenha sido anunciado oficialmente até o final de abril, tanto os colegas de elenco quanto os tripulantes ficaram cientes da especulação em torno de Tennant; Na transmissão ao vivo Jason Flemyng (Quatermass) mudou sua primeira linha para Dr Briscoe de Tennant de "Good to be back, Gordon" para "Good to be back, Doctor" como uma referência deliberada. Tennant expressou entusiasmo em cumprir seu sonho de infância. Ele comentou em uma entrevista de rádio: "Quem não gostaria de ser o doutor? Eu até tenho minha própria TARDIS!" Em 2006, os leitores da Doctor Who Magazine votaram em Tennant como "Melhor Médico" em vez do perene favorito Tom Baker. Em 2007, o Tennant's Doctor foi eleito o "personagem mais legal da televisão do Reino Unido" em uma pesquisa da Radio Times. O escritor Russell T Davies tomou a decisão de não usar o sotaque escocês de Tennant para o personagem, pois não queria que o sotaque do Doctor "excursionasse pelas regiões", usando o estuário inglês. Tennant declarou que, ao contrário dos relatórios dos tablóides, ele não estava chateado por não ser capaz de desempenhar o papel em seu próprio sotaque e, na verdade, nunca quis. No entanto, ele teve o prazer de poder usar seu próprio sotaque em um episódio, quando o médico se disfarça brevemente de "Dr. James McCrimmon" de Edimburgo em Tooth and Claw - um aceno para o segundo Doctor Jamie McCrimmon. Anteriormente, ele teve um pequeno papel no seriado animado Doctor Who da BBC, Scream of the Shalka. Não originalmente lançado na produção, Tennant estava gravando uma peça de rádio em um estúdio vizinho, e quando descobriu o que estava sendo gravado ao lado, convenceu o diretor a dar-lhe um pequeno papel. Esse entusiasmo pessoal pela série também foi expresso por sua participação em várias peças de áudio baseadas na série de televisão Doctor Who, produzida pela Big Finish Productions, embora ele não tenha atuado como médico em nenhuma dessas produções. Seu primeiro papel foi no Sétimo Doctor, em Colditz, onde interpretou um tenente-guarda nazista no Colditz Castle. Em 2004, Tennant desempenhou um papel principal na série de áudio de Big Finish, Dalek Empire III, como Galanar, um jovem que é designado para descobrir os segredos dos Daleks. Em 2005, ele estrelou em UNIT: The Wasting para Big Finish, recriando seu papel de Brimmicombe-Wood de um jogo de Doctor Who Unbound, Sympathy for the Devil. Nas duas produções de áudio, trabalhou ao lado de Nicholas Courtney, que reprisou o personagem de Sir Alastair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. Ele também jogou um Time Lord sem nome em outro Doctor Who Unbound jogar Exile. UNIT: The Wasting, foi gravado entre Tennant recebendo o papel do Doctor e sendo anunciado. Ele interpretou o papel principal na adaptação de Big Finish de The Adventures of Luther Arkwright (2005), de Bryan Talbot. Em 2006, ele gravou livros de áudio abreviados de The Stone Rose, de Jacqueline Rayner, The Feast of the Drowned, de Stephen Cole, e The Resurrection Casket, de Justin Richards, para a BBC Worldwide. Ele fez sua estréia na direção do episódio Doctor Who Confidential que acompanha o episódio de Steven Moffat "Blink", intitulado "Você se lembra da primeira vez?", Que foi ao ar em 9 de junho de 2007. Em 2007, o décimo médico da Tennant apareceu com Peter Davison. em um Doctor Who especial para Children in Need, escrito por Steven Moffat e intitulado "Time Crash". Mais tarde, ele se apresentou ao lado da filha de Davison, Georgia Moffett (como "Jenny") no episódio de 2008 "The Doctor's Daughter". Tennant apareceu como o Doutor em uma versão animada de Doctor Who para Totalmente Doctor Who, The Infinite Quest, que foi ao ar no CBBC. Ele também estrelou como o Doutor em outra série animada de Doctor Who em seis partes, Dreamland. Tennant estrelou como o Doutor em uma história de duas partes em Doctor Who, o spin-off The Sarah Jane Adventures, transmitido em outubro de 2009. Ele continuou a jogar o Décimo Doctor na quarta série do programa revivido em 2008. No entanto, em 29 de outubro de 2008 , ele anunciou que estaria deixando o cargo depois de três séries completas. Ele interpretou o Doctor em quatro episódios especiais em 2009, antes de seu episódio final ser exibido em 1 de janeiro de 2010, onde foi substituído pelo décimo primeiro médico, interpretado por Matt Smith. pós doctor who Enquanto interpretava o Doctor, Tennant também estava no drama ITV Secret Smile do início de dezembro de 2005. Sua performance como Jimmy Porter em Look Back in Anger no Theatre Royal, em Bath e no Lyceum Theatre, em Edimburgo, foi gravada pelo Arquivo de Vídeos Nacionais de Performance da Coleção de Teatro do Museu Victoria and Albert. Ele reviveu essa performance para o aniversário do Royal Court Theatre em uma leitura ensaiada. Em janeiro de 2006, ele fez uma pausa de um dia tirando Doctor Who para interpretar Richard Hoggart em uma dramatização do julgamento de obscenidade de Lady Chatterley's Lover de 1960, The Chatterley Affair. A peça foi escrita por Andrew Davies e dirigida por James Hawes, do Doctor Who, para o canal de televisão digital BBC Four. O filho de Hoggart, Simon, elogiou a performance de Tennant no jornal The Guardian. Em 25 de fevereiro de 2007, Tennant estrelou Recovery, um drama de 90 minutos da BBC One escrito por Tony Marchant. Ele interpretou Alan, um gerente de construção civil que tentou reconstruir sua vida depois de sofrer uma lesão cerebral debilitante. Sua costar no drama foi amigo Sarah Parish, com quem ele já havia aparecido em Blackpool e um episódio de Doctor Who. Ela brincou dizendo que "somos como George e Mildred - em 20 anos provavelmente estaremos fazendo uma velha sitcom em uma casa com terraço em Preston". Mais tarde, no mesmo ano, ele estrelou em Learners, um drama da comédia da BBC escrito por Jessica Hynes (outro Doctor Who costar, nos episódios "Human Nature", "The Family of Blood" e "The End of Time"), em que ele interpretou um instrutor de direção cristão que se tornou objeto de afeto do aluno. Learners foi transmitido pela BBC One em 11 de novembro de 2007. Tennant teve uma participação especial como o Doutor no episódio final de 2007 da série de comédia Extras da BBC / HBO com Ricky Gervais. Em novembro de 2008, Tennant interpretou Sir Arthur Eddington no filme biográfico da BBC e da HBO Einstein e Eddington, que foi filmado em Cambridge e na Hungria. Em 2009, ele trabalhou em uma versão cinematográfica de TV do Hamlet 2008 da RSC para a BBC Two. A partir de outubro de 2009, ele hospedou a vertente de programação contemporânea da Masterpiece no American Public Broadcasting Service 38. Em dezembro de 2009, ele filmou a liderança em um piloto da NBC, Rex Is Not Your Lawyer, jogando Rex, um advogado de Chicago que começa a treinar clientes para se representarem quando ele começa a sofrer ataques de pânico. O piloto não foi pego e o projeto foi arquivado. Em outubro de 2010, ele estrelou como Dave, um homem lutando para criar cinco filhos após a morte de seu parceiro, no drama britânico Single Father. Para este papel, ele foi indicado como Melhor Ator no Royal Television Society Programme Awards 2010. Em 2011, ele estrelou na United, sobre o Manchester United "Busby Babes" e o desastre aéreo de 1958 em Munique, jogando com o treinador e assistente de gerente Jimmy Murphy. Em setembro de 2011, ele apareceu em um papel convidado em um episódio da série de comédia This is Jinsy, e também começou a filmar True Love, uma série de drama semi-improvisada da BBC One, em Margate, Kent; a série foi ao ar em junho de 2012. Em abril de 2012, Tennant atuou como protagonista em um drama único, The Minor Character for Sky Arts. Entre abril e junho, ele filmou Spies of Warsaw para a BBC Four, no papel principal de Jean-François Mercier. Esta série dramática rodada na Polônia é uma adaptação do romance Os Espiões de Varsóvia, de Alan Furst. Tennant fez o teste para o papel de Hannibal Lecter no Hannibal da NBC; ele foi derrotado pelo papel de Mads Mikkelsen, mas o desenvolvedor Bryan Fuller indicou que ele estava suficientemente impressionado por Tennant que gostaria de colocá-lo em outro papel na série. Em 9 de junho de 2012, ele começou a filmar a série dramática de três partes, O marido do político para a BBC Two, interpretando um ambicioso ministro que toma medidas drásticas quando a carreira de sua esposa começa a ofuscar a dele. Também em junho foi anunciado que Tennant estrelaria a nova série de detetives da ITV Broadchurch. A série foi filmada em Clevedon, North Somerset e Bridport, Dorset, entre agosto e novembro de 2012, e foi ao ar em março de 2013. Tennant também apresentou o novo concurso de comédia show Comedy World Cup, no Outono de 2012, que decorreu nas noites de sábado por sete episódios . Entre o final de janeiro e março de 2013, Tennant filmou The Escape Artist para BBC One. Ele interpreta um advogado talentoso e júnior que ainda está para perder um caso. A série de três partes foi ao ar na BBC One em outubro e novembro de 2013. Entre janeiro e maio de 2014, Tennant filmou o remake norte-americano de Broadchurch, re-intitulado Gracepoint. Tennant filmou a segunda série de Broadchurch durante o verão de 2014. Tennant também interpretou o vilão Kilgrave em Jessica Jones, uma série de televisão da Marvel e da Netflix. Todos os 13 episódios foram lançados em 20 de novembro de 2015. No outono de 2015, o nome de Tennant foi anunciado para o longa metragem escocês I Feel Fine, um thriller ambientado em Glasgow nos anos 80. vida pessoal Tennant se casou com a atriz Georgia Moffett em 30 de dezembro de 2011, quando a conheceu quando co-estrelou o episódio de Doctor Who "The Doctor's Daughter", no qual ela interpretou a filha geneticamente modificada de seu futuro marido. Eles têm quatro filhos, incluindo o filho de Moffett de um relacionamento anterior que Tennant adotou. Moffett é filha de Peter Davison, que interpretou o Quinto Doutor, o que efetivamente faz o ator interpretar o Décimo Doctor o genro do ator que interpreta o Quinto Doctor. Tennant não discute sua vida pessoal ou relacionamentos em entrevistas, afirmando em 2009 que "os relacionamentos são difíceis o suficiente com as pessoas com quem você está tendo, e muito menos falando sobre eles em público". Ele acredita que a religião "deve ter" moldado seu caráter, e ele é um freqüentador de igreja ocasional fonte https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Tennant en:David Tennant Categoria:Atores e Atrizes